Impulse
by BellaaaBlossommm
Summary: A single tear, rode its way down her face. A glint in her lovely emerald eyes shone bright. She stood frozen in the moonlight. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it Sakura?”
1. Collision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

SUMMARY: A single tear, rode its way down her face. A glint in her lovely emerald eyes shone bright. She stood frozen in the moonlight. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Sakura?"

* * *

**IMPULSE**

_The act of impelling, or driving onward with sudden force; impulsion; especially force so communicated as to produced motion suddenly, or immediately._

**CHAPTER 1: C O L L I S I O N**

* * *

The sun rose above her tear stained face. It shined brightly, even through the shades that fought to conceal it. She fought the brutal light that was burning her face, but she just couldn't win. Seeing this, she sat up and stretched. Each muscle flexing individually. Each pain from every corner. Soreness was a bitch indeed.

She turned to look at the clock that lie silently next to her. It read, 7:12. Of course another day, of fake smiles. Forced laughs. It was like all the others. Meaningless.

Breathing steady breaths, the pained girl got up. She walked over to the other side of her room, with one glance in the mirror, before walking with more disgust she had before, into her bathroom.

She turned the facet on with little force, to see the running stream of water flow. She took some in her hand and splashed her face. It was cold. She hated the cold, it reminded her of cold things. Like him.

She immediately cleared the thought out of her head once she realized what it was. It was most certainly not going to get to her now. She told herself, "I am strong, I'm determined, Hell, I'm the goddamned apprentice of the Godaime. A legendary Sannin. Of course I was strong enough to deal with this. Or so I at least convinced myself I was, and that was good enough for me.

She looked at herself. Her mid-length pink hair. Her bright restless eyes. Of course she was strong, she could make craters along Konoha if she wanted to. She was obviously eye-candy as well. With her porcelain skin, and her beautiful body, any man would die to have her.

She left her bathroom and returned to her room. Then walked over to her closet where her usual attire for the day would be and slipped into it. She stood in front of her gleaming full-length mirror and adjusted her forehead protector. She took one last look at herself and walked outside.

Konoha was usually a lively place. Kids running around, screaming and shouting with glee. Elders talking about their young days.

She walked outside and took in the fresh air that she had been longing for. "Eh, Sakura-Chan!"

The pink-haired kunochi turned to see who it was. Of course her eyes weren't surprised to see the face that awaited her. " Eh, I haven't seen you around in awhile forehead. How have you been," She looked at Sakura with worry. "Ah, Ino I've been fine. I've been keeping myself occupied."

The blonde-haired female sighed. "Sakura, you know that you can't just ignore this," Sakura stared; her brilliant green eyes faint and wasted.

"Who said I was ignoring anything? I'm perfectly fine Ino, and I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise." Sakura snapped.

Ino cringed a bit at her friends harsh words, but slowly recovered. It was like that all the time, you'd think she adjust to it by now. Fat chance. It was hard seeing the pain that the girl continued to deny. If it was written on her face she would without a doubt still deny it.

"Sakura-Chan, I care about you, and that bastard wasn't right to do any of those things to you. "You think I'm thinking about **him **again?" Sakura asked. "Well, after he left you haven't been the same. You've gone after him countless times, and he isn't coming back."

Her eyes started to water. She swore that she wouldn't break down. Not here, not now. Why did everyone's lives have to be so perfect? Why did she have to be the pained outsider? Why?

The word sent shivers down her spine. It pondered in her head; it roamed every part of her core. _Why?_

"Are you okay? Sakura?" Ino said with another glance of her clear blue worried eyes. Seeing her friends worry, Sakura played it like always. "Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry about snapping on you. Gomen." Sakura said with a cheery smile. A fake smile.

"Oh, well..okay then. Well, I have to go now. Ja!" Ino said unsure.

"Ja," Sakura mumbled. She decided to find Naruto and Spar. She needed something to get her mind off all of this anyway.

* * *

She traveled down to the spot that she would always find him. _Ichiraku_ Ramen. When she arrived the owner greeted her, but there was no Naruto.

She got up and left, fleeting around for Naruto. Where could he be? It was either there or home sleeping.

While she looked, she came to run across Hinata, and decided to ask. "Hinata!!!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura-Chan? How have you been?" asked Hinata.

"Lie," a voice told Sakura in the back of her head. "I've been well, how about you Hinata?"

"Same." Hinata said. "Well, I called to ask you if you had any idea where Naruto might be now." Sakura asked.

"Oh, Naruto-kun was assigned to a mission yesterday. I think he had to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage." Hinata said. "Oh, thank-you Hinata-san." Sakura said disappointed. "No problem," she said shyly.

Sakura decided to take a walk. She went all around Konoha in a desperate attempt to do something with her already disastrous life.

She ended up walking endlessly all day. The sky darkened and she decided it was time to head home. She was a far walk from it, but she still took her time. The silence of the night consuming her.

Sakura was not one to be afraid of the dark, but this darkness was not like the others. It felt wrong. She felt shivers from the wind blowing. The dark trees blew loudly, and she was alone. Like always, the word didn't bother her.

The bright lights showed as a blur to her eyes. Twinkling undefined different colors at once. She loved the sight, even if something was off, and surely. It was.

She walked down her street and was suddenly stopped by a familiar figure in the dark. He face was concealed, and she felt like she knew him. He looked up, making her lose all feeling in her body. Two Bright red eyes looked up to meet hers. Then they suddenly disappeared once again back into the darkness.

It's almost felt like she knew the person, but it couldn't be. Of course she could have sworn that she had recognized a much to well known chakra and it boiled in her blood.

* * *

Later that night,

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, fighting the horror that she was currently witnessing.

She stood broad in the moonlight, looking at the figure in the light.A single tear, rode its way down her face. A glint in her lovely emerald eyes shone bright. She stood frozen in the moonlight. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Sakura?"

She awoke, tears streaming down her face. She shook abruptly. Taking unsteady breaths she tried to calm herself. She suddenly saw what she had been dreading, she looked up and there they were. Two, blazing red eyes, looking intently on her.

"My, It really has been a long time. Eh, Sakura?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thankss for reading! I would like to have at least 15 reviews to continue with this. No flames please. **

**-Bellaa =P**


	2. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

SUMMARY: A single tear, rode its way down her face. A glint in her lovely emerald eyes shone bright. She stood frozen in the moonlight. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Sakura?"

* * *

**IMPULSE**

_The act of impelling, or driving onward with sudden force; impulsion; especially force so communicated as to produced motion suddenly, or immediately._

**CHAPTER 2: C O N F R O N T A T I O N**

* * *

_**Recap: **__Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, fighting the horror that she was currently witnessing._

_She stood broad in the moonlight, looking at the figure in the light. A single tear, rode its way down her face. A glint in her lovely emerald eyes shone bright. She stood frozen in the moonlight. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Sakura?"_

_She awoke, tears streaming down her face. She shook abruptly. Taking unsteady breaths she tried to calm herself. She suddenly saw what she had been dreading, she looked up and there they were. Two, blazing red eyes, looking intently on her._

"_My, It really has been a long time. Eh, Sakura?"_

_**End Recap**_

* * *

She looked into the darkness, hoping that it was all just a dream. All of a sudden, a hand was pressed against her cheek, and she knew all to well, this was no dream.

He was there, in the dark, with her. Then a sudden rage overcame her. She felt everything she was holding in. The pain, the hate, the love.

She wanted to throw him into a wall, make him suffer the way he made her suffer. She wanted so badly to just scream.

"Who the hell do you think you are?? What makes you think you can walk in here, and act like nothings happened!? How?!" She screeched not startling him the tinniest bit.

"Seems, you haven't lost you're temper at all." He said with that all too familiar smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's gotten worse," He chuckled. "Tell me Sakura, can you control you're temper? If you can't I most certainly wouldn't mind forcing you." His words made her shiver.

Before she was about to protest, she felt something sharp against her neck. It came so fast she didn't expect it at all. She stopped her words and looked at him. It was still dark and she couldn't see his face clearly. His beautiful, flawless face.

"You were saying?" he asked. He finally lowered what she expected to be a katana from its feel. She wanted so badly to just stab him. She wasn't the weakling he left her as. She was strong, she would take him. She would die if that was fate, but she refused to be weak against him. He could stab her a million times and she would still get up, just to show him that she was not weak.

"I was saying as you so rudely, interrupted, that you have no right to be here." She said her tone annoyed, and unusually cold. It was too cold to be hers.

"Well, I think otherwise," he said creeping closer to her. She was about to reach out and slap him, a slap he most definitely deserved. As soon as she started to move her hand, he was there. Holding it down.

"What do you think you're going to do? You can't possibly try that one me Sakura." The way her name rolled off his tongue, made her shiver. It was so mesmerizing. Each syllable spoken clearly. He sent her that all too familiar smirk again. This time he wasn't going to get away with it.

"If you don't let go of me.." Sakura said. "You'll what? Tell me Sakura? What will you do?" His tone was threatening. Then a thought came across her. It hurt thinking of it, but it had to be done. "If you don't let go of me……I'll scream," She said. It sent a wave of remorse across her, but she had stay strong.

He suddenly froze. "I recall I heard that one before. A long time ago," he said narrowing his eyes. "You don't fool me one bit Sakura," He said still stunned by her response. He hadn't expected her to say that.

"I'm not the same as before Sasuke," the name rang in her ears. It was the first time she'd said it in so long. She almost couldn't say it, but if she hadn't it would have shown weakness. That was something she would not tolerate.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and she could clearly see his outline. The muscles his arms presented were simply mouth-watering. Any woman would die to be held in those. Just not this one. His body, slim and inviting, as always. _"hasn't changed a bit," she thought_

She felt a hot breath on her neck, and stiffened. "I love it when you say my name," he whispered seductively in her ear. Inches away from each other, her face turned red. He was getting to her. He knew it. "Sakura, is that a blush I see? Seems you haven't changed at all," he said smirking. Flushing with embarrassment, her blood started to boil. She became angrier by each passing second. She was about to retaliate, when he put his hand over her mouth. All that was heard, was muffled cries. The sight was a flopping Sakura.

Sasuke chuckled. "Seems we have a jumpy one here," he said. And boy, oh boy, she was quite the flipper. Tossing and bouncing she tried to escape his hold. To her disappointment she wasn't getting anywhere. Even with her brute strength and fierce determination, she still couldn't break through.

"W-Why?" She asked. There it was, that word again. The word that could be used for millions of questions awaiting their answers. She repeated herself, this time more firmly. "Why?" She looked at him. Locking green on red. For a moment, he didn't know the answer. With that he spoke.

"Well, that's something for me to know," he said and released his grip on her. Then walked slowly back into the darkness, vanishing.

She looked around into the darkness but found nothing. Then, everything went black.

It had been a long eventful night when Sakura awoke. She tried to remember everything that happened. Him, inches away from her. The pain she felt. All of it was slowly coming back. She looked at the corner of her now empty room. The corner where he stood.

Uchiha Sasuke…

What a sight it was. The flawless face. The low seductive voice. The perfect arm muscles. Yes, it had truly been him. She had waited three and a half years waiting for him, thinking that maybe, he would come back.

She was refurbished and ready. Last night had proven to her, that she couldn't waste anymore time. Her pain, her misery. It was all going to end now. She was sure of it.

She got up and looked in the mirror with a new glint in her eyes. Her bright eyes, no longer filled with tears, but filled with strength. She was going to get him back this time.

She was going to stop him.

She was going to be a different person

She was going to prove it to him

She quickly changed into her clothes and headed out to face another day. One with real smiles, real happiness.

'Why' would no longer be in her vocabulary.

Nothing would be forced anymore. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay….so I couldn't exactly wait until 15 reviews…which is sad…but I got…ehh…1? Well, it convinced me that one person was reading, so watever good enough. =P**

**Also working on longerrr chapters. Next one should be much longer. Sorry for the inconvience.**

**NO FLAMES!**

**-BellaaaBlossommm =P**


	3. Living Proof

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

SUMMARY: A single tear, rode its way down her face. A glint in her lovely emerald eyes shone bright. She stood frozen in the moonlight. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Sakura?"

* * *

**IMPULSE**

_The act of impelling, or driving onward with sudden force; impulsion; especially force so communicated as to produced motion suddenly, or immediately._

**CHAPTER 3: L I V I N G P R O O F**

* * *

_**RECAP-** It had been a long eventful night when Sakura awoke. _

_She tried to remember everything that happened. Him, inches away from her. _

_The pain she felt. All of it was slowly coming back. She looked at the corner of her now empty room. The corner where he stood. _

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

_What a sight it was. The flawless face. The low seductive voice. The perfect arm muscles. Yes, it had truly been him. She had waited three and a half years waiting for him, thinking that maybe, he would come back. _

_She was refurbished and ready. Last night had proven to her, that she couldn't waste anymore time._

_Her pain, her misery. It was all going to end now. She was sure of it._

_She got up and looked in the mirror with a new glint in her eyes. _

_Her bright eyes, no longer filled with tears, but filled with strength. She was going to get him back this time._

_She was going to stop him._

_She was going to be a different person_

_She was going to prove it to him_

_She quickly changed into her clothes and headed out to face another day. One with real smiles, real happiness._

'_Why' would no longer be in her vocabulary._

_Nothing would be forced anymore. She would make sure of it._

_**END RECAP**_

* * *

Once she heard the news that Naruto was back from his mission, she sprinted towards his apartment.

Eager to find the blonde she quickened her pace, sending chakra to her feet. She flew through the crowded streets of Konoha.

Once she reached his place, she started banging on his window.

"NARUTO!! OPEN THIS DAMN WINDOW NOW!!!" She yelled, ferociously banging and screaming.

Naruto woke to noises that sounded like a war was taking place outside. He suddenly felt fear when he sensed a dark figure hovering near.

I glared with bright familiar eyes.

With sudden shock, Naruto shook. Looking into those piercing eyes reminded him of only one person.

"S-Sasuke??" He asked, trembling. He was in the presence of his former teammate, the man who left for power, the man who caused his best friend indescribable pain, the man that was his friend.

He suddenly felt the need to punch him.

All of his anger started to increase. His eyes, turned red and his teeth grew sharp.

He got up from his bed, and stood in front of the shadowy figure that he wanted to hurt so badly.

"SASUKE!" He hissed, as he lunged towards him.

Sasuke avoided him in one swift movement. He made it look like child's play.

All of Naruto's failed attempts just made him angrier.

Sasuke chuckled as he easily avoided all of Naruto's attacks. "Eh, Naruto, seems you still let you're anger base you're attacks. Only a weak shinobi would resort to that," Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura witnessing all of this from outside of Naruto's window shook.

Sasuke noticing the shaking pink-haired kunochi spoke. "Hn. Dobe, seems you have another visitor," he said looking over at the now cracked window. There Sakura stood outside, wide eyes and trembling.

She looked like a stone from Naruto's view. She didn't blink, or make any movements.

Too scared to do anything else, Sakura stared at the scene in front of her. She peered into the window more closely now. Her eyes shifting slightly to the dark figure.

He was there. Like last night. She suddenly remembered..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and she could clearly see his outline. _

_The muscles his arms presented were simply mouth-watering. _

_Any woman would die to be held in those. Just not this one. _

_His body, slim and inviting, as always. "hasn't changed a bit," she thought_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Then the light passed, right over the window revealing everything inside, and before she could see the face, she been dying to see.

He vanished.

She looked at Naruto who was shaking. His body trembling.

"Looks like we meet again," the voice said behind her.

Of course he was there. Behind her. His motions so fast, so…invisible. She could hardly see him coming at all.

This time she wasn't going to let him get away. She was going to say everything she felt, nothing was holding her back.

She turned around to meet the face that was about to be torn to shreds and stopped. There he was. His absolutely gorgeous face.

The face she missed for years. His pale, perfect face. His dark indulging eyes. His sweet mouthwatering scent. Everything was there, right in front of her. She took it all in.

She lost all focus starting to trace the line of his jaw. His perfect jaw. His perfect flawless face. She cringed at the temperature. His face was cold. Like ice.

He looked at her, with the dark, tempting eyes. His face solemn.

With sudden realization in what she was doing she stopped. One hand on his cheek, she froze.

They both looked deep into each other's eyes.

Then of course there came that word again. That unconditionally ignorant word.

"W-Why? W-Why S-Sasuke?" She asked stuttering.

He took note to her expression and spontaneous Impulse overcame him.

He took her chin, with his ice firm grip.

He took one look into her eyes, looking deep into her green orbs and planted his lips on hers.

It was a hard kiss, hard with passion.

She was stunned. She was on fire, her pale cheeks grew completely flushed and her eyes stared wide.

He broke away leaving her in complete utter shock. She could no longer breathe. She just stood in silence.

His thumb wiped her cheek and he gave her one last chaste kiss. Then like before, he was gone.

She still stood unmoving; every spot where he had touched her was throbbing.

She could still smell his breath on her face, she could still feel his lips on hers.

Then her vision turned Dark Blue.

"Sakura-Chan? Sakura-Chan??" A worried voice called to her.

She looked up to see two bright blue eyes staring at her. Naruto.

What happened she wondered. She lie on a bed, in a tiny dark room. There was evidence of empty ramen bowls, dirty boxers, kunai, and some unmentionables.

Yes, it was indeed Naruto's room. The filth gave it all away.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He took her chin, with his ice firm grip._

_He took one look into her eyes, looking deep into her green orbs and planted his lips on hers._

_It was a hard kiss, hard with passion._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He kissed her? She tried to get up, only to find a brutal throbbing pain in the back of her head.

"You passed out, I was able to catch you before you hit you're head too hard," he said. His expression grew deathly serious. Naruto was never serious unless he needed information, or it was extremely important. This happened to be both of those things. "Sakura, I need to ask you something," he said.

"Yes, Naruto?" She said.

"Did, you see Sasuke before today?" He asked.

The name rang through her ears. Should she tell him? If she did he would most certainly report this to the Hokage. Maybe only seeing him once he would refrain, thinking he stopped and wouldn't return.

What would happen then? Would they search for him? She wasn't going to take that chance. If Sasuke was coming back…

She was going to be the one to bring him back.

"N-No, Naruto," she said avoiding his serious glance.

"Sakura-Chan, are you sure?" he asked not believing her story completely.

"Hai, Naruto," she said.

He still looked at her with uncertainty, but letting it go. He put on a bright smile, and she knew that he went with it.

"Well Sakura-Chan, how about we go to ___Ichiraku_Ramen. My treat," he said brightly.

Feeling a little bit relived she nodded.

"So, Sakura-Chan..," he said lost for words. Obviously he didn't want to bring up the subject of **him.** It would only upset her more. He pondered for something to talk about that would get her mind off a certain Uchiha.

Sadly, nothing would take her mind off of him. She sat, slowly eating in silence.

After a couple of times trying, Naruto gave in. He felt pity for his pink-haired companion, but there was nothing he could do to help her.

Only one person could do that. Thinking this, it frustrated him. His fists tightened.

He couldn't do anything. If he told the Hokage, it would hurt Sakura more, but sitting here watching her suffer was just as bad.

He looked at her once more. Witnessing the fallen tears down her face, was too much.

He slammed down whatever he had in his wallet, stood up, and left.

All he could think was, _"Sakura..Why?"_

Little did he know, a strange figure was watching all of it from a far distance. He too was thinking

"_Why?"_

"_Why…Sakura?"_

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay…not as long as I wanted ='[. But as long as I could manage. The next one I guarantee will be likeeee fuckingg unbelievably long. This one wassss okay, I guess, but ill let you guy's decidee.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!!**

**-BellaaaBlossommm**


	4. Crashes to Crashes

**Authors Note: Hope you like it, i've been writting for a bit, but nothing special has come up. Still trying to spark some inspiration. Ideas? Leave them in reviews, suggestions are always welcome!**

**-Bella**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

SUMMARY: A single tear, rode its way down her face. A glint in her lovely emerald eyes shone bright. She stood frozen in the moonlight. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Sakura?"

* * *

**IMPULSE**

_The act of impelling, or driving onward with sudden force; impulsion; especially force so communicated as to produced motion suddenly, or immediately._

**CHAPTER 4: C R A S H E S T O C R A S H E S**

* * *

_RECAP_

_He looked at her once more. Witnessing the fallen tears down her face, was too much._

_He slammed down whatever he had in his wallet, stood up, and left._

_All he could think was, "Sakura..Why?" _

_Little did he know, a strange figure was watching all of it from a far distance. He too was thinking_

"_Why?"_

"_Why…Sakura?"_

_END RECAP_

"_Eyes closed, and starting to whisper I speak slow. Don't want to give you up, I've given up lately."_

**-Breathe In**

**

* * *

**

She stared down into her almost empty bowl. Looking at the reflection of her tear-ridden face. It was almost pitiful looking at herself like that.

She sighed. "I've already hurt myself, why did I have to hurt Naruto too?" she mumbled quietly. She quickly finished her ramen, said her thanks, and left.

The sun had started to set, and it was absolutely gorgeous. It stood blazing colors, ranging from the boldest oranges to the softest pinks. It surely was a glorious sight. Looking at it vaguely reminded her of herself. So many different colors, some soft and innocent, some bold and determined. Although there was nothing truly that lovely about her. Which was certainly a lie. She was breathtakingly stunning, especially now. The sun hitting her porcelain skin, darkened due to the sun. Her pink hair that complimented and framed her face notably. Her bright eyes that held happiness and liveliness. Her gorgeous body, every curve perfectly shaped. And her smile that lit up all of her features more than anything.

She slowly walked through the empty streets. Humming to herself, peering at the happy towns people bustling around.

Everyone was so happy and content. If they were, why couldn't she be?

And then she realized, all of this stress wasn't getting her anywhere. It wasn't bringing Sasuke back obviously as she had hoped. And then it was decided. This was it, she was going to put on a good face. She didn't need to be this way. She was so tired of blaming him for her misery. It was her that chose to be this way wasn't it? She could have been over this a long time ago, but something wanted to hold onto the past. Something wanted to hold onto him. Now that she was stronger, she knew she could handle this. Now, she was ready. No more moping. Confidently she strode through the streets with new determination. Even people lingering around, not paying attention to anything in general noticed her. It was almost like she was glowing.

Then something hit her.

--

She woke up to a burning pain in her chest.

Another dark room. Figures, she just wasn't having any luck this week. She tried to get up, and felt a stab of pain.

"Ah, you're awake," said a dark voice.

She looked around the room to find a dark figure sitting in the corner. His eyes looking intently on her. She felt a dark aura surrounding her, but she didn't seem to care. All she wanted to know, was why she was here, and who the familiar stranger sitting in the corner was. Though she sure had a hunch.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" she asked exasperated.

"Who are you?" he said repeating her question. "You are Haruno Sakura," he said. "Why am I here? Well, that you don't need to know," he said smirking.

"No, I meant—"

"Hn, I am aware of what you meant," he said.

"Then why—"

"Because Sakura…"he said.

"Because..?" She asked.

He looked away. "Never mind," he said coldly. Honestly he really didn't know, but she didn't need to know that. _So annoying_, he thought.

She knew who it was now. The constant silence, that was almost normal. The sudden shiver she felt when his presence was near.

"Sasuke, why am I here? Why am I ever here? You only talk to me once, do something insane, and then leave me unconscious. Yes I have done the math," She said in a hard voice almost as cold as his.

He was about to reply, but instead he found himself lost for words. His clenched his jaw, and tightened his fists. Then he thought to himself. Why was she here? Why had he taken her in? He hated her that was it. She was an annoying, weak fan girl. She meant nothing to him. Nothing. Why did he feel so…strange?

"I-I don't know.." He said too low for her to hear.

She was about to retaliate, but before she could, she felt a pressure on top of her. It couldn't be..

And yes, it was. In an instant he was on top of her. Her heart starting beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. It was a burning sensation just looking into his eyes. Everywhere skin contact was made she felt all tingly where he touched her.

He looked into her eyes and she looked back.

Then just like before, he kissed her.

The kiss was hot and most definitely passionate. The heat building so rapidly she thought she might explode. Little did she know he felt the same way.

_"This is amazing!!" she thought_

He held her closer pressing their bodies adjoining together, until the space between vanished. It seemed the world had obliterated at this rate. All that she could think about was that he was with her. They were kissing for Kami's sake! Of course she lost any train of thought she had developed a long time ago.

He wasn't sure about what was happening. Hell, he didn't even know why he brought her here in the first place. All he knew was that he found her passed out in the middle of the street. And something just struck him.

She tangled her fingers in his hair.

He held her waist, possessively.

As soon as he ended their kiss, and started kissing her neck.

The fire between them was increasing with each passing second. The tingling sensation burned where he had touched her. She just wanted him. Just like always. She wanted to feel him on her, and feel him kissing her.

"Sakura," he breathed.

She looked up at him, her eyes shinning brightly. They desired, and lusted for more. She suddenly realized what position they were in, and blushed. She then feared taking this into notice, that Sasuke might stop, and finally come to his senses. To her dismay, that was exactly what happened.

Recognizing the position they were both in, he immediately stopped. He knew that this was wrong. He couldn't have her. He didn't know what in hell could have come over him. It was so strange. Almost unreal, but for some reason, he liked it. Then he thought. He couldn't do this to her, she should hate him. She should be punching craters into his face by now, from what he was doing with her. He left her passed out on a frozen bench in the middle of the night for Kami's sake; just to wake to mournfully shed tears, and a tender heart. He caused her so much pain, why would she ever take him back? If she knew what was good for her she would stop now too.

"Sasuke.." She whispered much to low for him to hear. What was wrong? He was the one who took action in the first place. What could possibly be going on in that supposedly cold emotionless mind of his? If there was ever a time that she wanted to read minds..well, now would be the perfect time for that.

There he was, that stupid nonchalant look plastered on his face.

"Why Sakura?" He asked

"What?" She asked taken back. She hadn't suspected him to be the one asking why. That was her job.

"Why, why do you do this to yourself? If you knew what was good for you, you would stop," he said slowly.

"Because I… " she said.

But before she could continue any train of thought, darkness overcame her.

--

She woke up again, only this time it was evident that she was on her own bed, in her own room. Then she felt a pang in her chest, an empty feeling. Like a hole was digging its way into her core, the darkness winning.

Her dreary eyes, wandered the room. With each passing second, it seemed as the hole was getting bigger. That the darkness was coming closer, and she couldn't escape it.

She heavily sighed. Lost for words, she thought. _'What was I about to say back there? I couldn't have possibly almost said __**that.'**_

And again, she felt her anger rising. Who was he to just fool her like that? He couldn't play with her emotions again (most of the reason, because it just hurt too much). Now she would most certainly not allow him to…to make her feel **that** way ever again. She was over him, he left her, she moved on. But then, why did she want to scream until no sound came out just to see if it would teach him a lesson? A lesson showing him not to leave her, ever again. All these things swam around in her mind. There really was no answer at this point.

She gave up trying, and lie her head back down on her pillow. She tried to shut her eyes, but as soon as she did, a loud knocking was present by her door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! SAKURA-CHANN! WHERE AREEEEE YOUU?!" The figure screeched from outside.

She got up wearily and walked to her door, slowly unlocking it. Of course as soon as she did, a hyperactive blonde flew through it falling into her coffee table causing it to split in two.

"Naruto! I just got that fixed!!" She fumed

"G-Gomen Sakura-Chan!" he said sheepishly.

"What. Do. You. Want. Naruto? " she said veins popping out of her forehead

Naruto hesitated for a moment, not sure whether he should tell her or not. Seeing her get more impatient by the second was making him extremely nervous. An angry Sakura was definitely not someone you would want to be around. Last time she got this mad at him, she kicked him in the balls so hard, he couldn't pee for weeks, and he didn't forget the other time when she punched him 50 kilometers away from Konoha. He most certainly was not in the mood to relive that.

"W-Well Tsunade wants you in her office as soon as possible," he said still a little afraid.

Suddenly, Sakura calmed down. She took two deep breaths before speaking again. "Okay, Naruto. Tell her I'll be in as soon as I'm ready. I just woke up," she said.

Naruto, absolutely fazed by her sudden mood swing, just stood there and nodded. He awkwardly walked out of her apartment, and shut the door. As soon as he closed it he muttered, "Probably PMS.." Wondering is Sakura heard what he said; he started to quicken his pace just to get a safe distance away.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her," he thought._

_--_

Sakura hummed pleasantly while she got her items to bring into her shower. She seemed to forget everything that happened before, with him. It would eventually come back to her, and then she would most likely start flipping out. But for now, she was going to relax.

She grabbed some necessities such as, brushes, towels, and moisturizer. Then headed into the bathroom. She adjusted the water temperature so that it was burning hot, slipped off her clothes and stepped in. When the water made contact with her skin it hurt a little, but she soon got used to it. She loved how the water soothed her aching muscles, and cleared her mind.

After her shower was done she stepped out and wrapped a soft, white towel around her bare body. It felt so good against her skin, she just wanted to stay like that forever, but it wouldn't be such a good idea to go to see the Hokage in a sheer towel. Even if I was nice and soft, It would probably end up with her having failure written across her head. Especially if people were in there. That would most definitely be a horrible idea.

Taking in to notice that she had to go to the Hokage A.S.A.P. she opened her bathroom door, only to be face to face with the Uchiha himself.

Blushing brilliantly Sakura froze. She almost dropped her towel looking at him, but of course that would be an absolutely horrible thing to occur.

He stood just as frozen as her. Her was about to flinch at her current state, but he tried his hardest to keep his emotions intact. But of course like any man, he had the feeling to take her there. And he probably would have if it didn't end with bad after effects. She just looked so…stunning when she was basically naked in front of him._ 'She surely has grown up,' he thought._

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here."

He almost forgot why he was, but then suddenly remembered.

"Because I need to tell you something," he said a bit harshly.

Coming out of her daze she realized that she was mad. He walked—more like **broke** into her house, WHILE she was in the shower. With no say in the matter of whether he could or couldn't enter her apartment. Which he most certainly couldn't.

"And what would you possibly need to tell me? Since you've made it clear that it's fine to just sneak into my apartment whenever you please. What could you really need to tell me now? Huh, Sasuke?"

He cringed a bit at her words, but slowly recomposed himself.

"I only came here to tell you that you can't accept the mission that the Hokage assigns you," he said a little colder than he intended.

She poked his chest with her undying force while asking, "Who are you to tell me what missions I can, and cannot accept?" She fumed making him take a step back every time she poked him. And it was most definitely a hell of a lot of force since pokes don't usually get people very far. Especially cold-hearted bastards like Uchiha's.

"Would you just listen to me dammit!"

She suddenly shut up. This was not good. She knew he had this power over her, whenever he told her something she just did it out of habit. Seeing this he smirked.

'_Old habits die hard' he thought_

"As I was saying, you cannot accept the mission that is going to soon be assigned to you," he said a little more irritated than before.

"Why the fuck not??"

"Take my word on this Sakura, you will regret completing this mission."

"And how would you know? How would you know anything?"

"Take my word," he said slowly and leapt out the window.

"Whatever.." she mumbled.

--

She decided to forget what he had said, and decided to continue to get ready. She was already late as it was, and Tsunade would definitely not approve of her tardiness.

Instead she would, guessing on whether she was sober or not, she would probably kill her either way. If she were sober, she would maintain her temper best she could. If she was not…well then Sakura had a lot of apologizing to do.

She finished slipping on the rest of her clothing, and fumbled around for her forehead protector. Throwing things such as, hairbrushes, panties, kunai (which probably wasn't such a great idea, since they would eventually have to come down) and some random scrolls, until she caught a glimpse of something silver and shinning. _Got it! She thought_

She quickly reached out to grab it and securely tie it around her head. She took one last glance in her mirror until quietly, locking the door and heading out into the streets of Konoha.

--

"You're late," Tsunade said stating the obvious.

"Uh, Gomen Tsunade-sama," she said still fearing the wrath of her sensei.

"Whatever.." She muttered.

Sakura was shocked by her sensei's strange attitude. And then she remembered. _"Take my word on this Sakura, you will regret completing this mission." _Could that be the reasoning to Tsunade's change in perspective? Well whatever it was, she was just grateful she had her hair on her head.

"So, Naruto said you have a mission for me?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, yes. You see Sakura, we have a problem," Sakura swallowed. "There has been a disturbance in Konoha. From what we know, an S-class criminal is in our presence. We must do whatever we can to eliminate this disturbance, before it takes action. We don't know what it wants to do. It might take over the village for all we know, that's why we have to stop it before anything can occur. Well, you Sakura have to stop it," she said.

"Why me?"

"Sakura, this mission is not to be taken lightly, you as captain of the ANBU root, must take this very seriously. You could be easily killed on this mission. This criminal, well you are familiar with. He is not someone to fool around with. He is dangerous. And you are the only one who can accomplish this."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will prepare a team of two other ANBU to accompany—"

"No, you will not. This is a solo mission. I have only assigned this to you, none of the other ANBU root members have any common knowledge of this whatsoever."

"You said I might be assassinated. Is that not right?"

"Yes there is a high possibility you will be."

"Then I see that there is a perfectly good reason to acquire a team of two others as backup."

"I have thought that through many times Sakura. If I could, I would certainly let two others accompany you. But, Sakura this mission requires only one person. You should be honored to be the one assigned. I have full faith in you that you will complete this mission quick and efficiently. You will not deny this, or I will put you on probation for 5 years, and strip your rank down to Chunnin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she mumbled.

"Very well. Please Sakura, do not take this lightly," she said intently. "I would hate to see you fail on this mission."

"Hai, so who is this deadly criminal?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**Authors Note: The awaited chapter!! Finally, sorry for the delay, hoping this was worth the wait. **

**SHOUTT OUTT TO WULFGIRL1 forrr theeeee AMAZING REVIEWS!! Keep reading!**

**Reviewsss???? No flames!!!!**

**-Bellsss**


End file.
